Destiny's Reward: a Kataang Book 1
by TheLastGlassRose
Summary: Hey! This is my 1st! It's a total Kataang. Postwar story. Follow the life and adventures of the Avatar. While he struggles to keep the peace and his relationship a dangerous uprising is growing and the stakes are higher than you think. I'm finally done!
1. Prologue

Hello! Ok. Scratch the first fic. My hands just typed when I wasn't looking. THIS is the real one and no Mary-Sues. Sorry for that btw. Like I said. I was just typing from nowhere. Hope this one is way better. Peace out and enjoy! I tried posting this on Nick but… lets just say that Nick is strict. And just for fun you guys can place whatever story you want in front. Pretend this is that long awaited sequel. Well enjoy! P.S. Even though the new season seems to promise Aang has hair by now in my story he has shaved it off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DESTINY'S REWARD**

**PROLOGUE**

**RETURNING HOME**

"Come on, Appa. We need to go faster. Yip Yip!" the young Avatar urged his bison. It has been eight years after the 12-year-old Avatar Aang defeated the Firelord. During that time Aang had been around the world, restoring the peace between the three remaining nations. He had been rebuilding destroyed towns and helping refugees find homes. He had been to many meeting with all of the world's rulers in order to restore the peace between the great kings. For the first two years Katara, Sokka, and Toph had traveled with him. Eventually they had to return to their homes. Toph had to go back home to explain to her parents and Katara and Sokka went home to help rebuild their tribe. He had missed all of his friends although he had missed Katara the most. It had been terribly for him: to express his feelings, to get them in return, and then have to leave all of the sudden. The couple had written letters to each other but it wasn't the same. Now that Aang was temporarily finished with his job as Avatar he was returning to his love. _I wonder how she is doing… I haven't seen her in 6 years. I hope she hasn't forgotten me…_ Aang thought to himself. He had been lost in his thoughts ever since he took to the sky almost a week ago from Kyoshi.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a lazy day in the South Pole. "Katara, come and help me with the laundry. You really haven't been doing any chores lately," Gran Gran called to the waterbender. "Coming, Gran," Katara answered. It hadn't been the same for those for lonely years. Even though she was now 22 she had refused to get married, turning down every proposal, much to the disappointment of her father. She simply had told him that she was waiting for the right guy. "So all of those men weren't the right men? Warriors, scholars, and rich men have all come to ask for your hand in marriage and they weren't the right men? I'm starting to think that you want to be single all of you life," her father answered. "Father, the guy I am waiting for is all of that and so much more. Just trust me. Please don't except any more proposals. I won't take them," Katara had answered. Although Chief Hakoda was stunned at his daughter's response he agreed. Katara hadn't told her father or her grandmother whom she was waiting for. When they asked if he was still away from the war she had answered that it was something like that. They hadn't observed the relationship between Aang and Katara and she was secretly glad for it. They would have told the entire city and then she would never get any peace. Sokka had promised to not tell which was weird for him. But he obviously saw that this was serious and decided to keep his mouth shut. But it had been almost 7 years and terrible thoughts had started to surface in her mind. _What if he doesn't come back? What if he has forgotten me or is in trouble? Or… what if he has found someone else?_ Katara didn't want to think of the last one. It would be worse then coming back at all if he came back with another woman. She tried to reassure herself that he would come back just for her. They had been writing to each other and his letters didn't lie. He had always told her the same thing in the end. That he loved her and missed her and that he hoped to be done soon was always in the letter. Even though she had her doubts she did her best to put them in the back of her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------

It was early the next morning when Aang finally caught sight of the South Pole. "Look, Buddy! There it is ahead! We made it!" Now Aang felt even more nervous than ever. Although he was excited to see Katara again, the woman he loved, he had a few other things on his agenda.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Finished with the prologue. I hope this is better, guys! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! Here is the first chapter! I thank all of you who have read this! It has only been a few hours and already people love it! Well here is the first chap! Thanks for reading and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DESTINY'S REWARD**

**CH.1**

**ARRIVAL AND CATCHING UP**

Aang had decided to land Appa outside and unseen from the town. "Wait here boy," _Well, this is it. It's been 6 years and this is it…_ he thought to himself. "Wow…" Aang said to himself. The South Pole was something else. It looked identical to the North Almost although both tribes had different symbols. The large city that loomed before him was not the same as it had been 8 years ago.

When he entered the city everyone was so busy starting his or her day that no one noticed him. Unfortunately he had no idea where Katara lived. He decided to ask the merchant at the fruit stall even though he was sure to be recognized. "Excuse me, miss. You wouldn't happen to know where Master Katara lives?" The merchant looked up to answer. "Yes sir she… those markings! You must be Avatar Aang!" Her shouting caught the attention of the other citizens. Soon a large crowd gathered around Aang. An old man kindly pointed out where the palace was. The citizens rushed to tell their friends and family that the Avatar was in their city. A large crowd had gathered around Aang at the entrance to the palace. A guard was sent to tell Chief Hakoda that the Avatar was outside.

When Katara looked out of her window to see what the commotion was she was overcome with excitement. "AANG'S BACK!!!" Katara quickly ran outside forgetting to put her parka on. She came to the entrance and saw Aang surrounded by children showing off his possessions. "Aang!" "Katara!" She ran into his open arms and gave him a long kiss. "Oh Katara! It's so good to see you!'' Aang said. He spun her around in the air making her giggle. He finally brought her back down to earth and gave her a fierce hug. "Good to see you too! Here let's go inside. It's freezing out here!" "I suppose it would be since you didn't put on your parka!" Aang laughed. Katara looked at herself in the ice and when she saw that she burst out laughing too!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Later on that night)

"People of the Southern Water tribe! It is with great honor that we welcome home our beloved Avatar Aang! It is truly a privilege for him to come here after traveling the world for 8 years. In a week we will hold a festival and feast for your arrival to show the true spirit of the Water Tribe. In one week it will also be the night of the winter solstice, a time of renews and jubilee!" Hakoda continued on with the speech for another fifteen minutes. After the meeting was over Aang and Katara decided to take a walk. As they walked the dark empty streets in the moonlight Aang told Katara of his adventures after the team split up. Katara wasn't really listening though. She was just glad to be with him again, to have him back. The last six years had been lonely and hard for her even though she had friends and family in the Southern Water tribe. It was around midnight when they decided they should head back. The entire time during their walk Katara was lost in her thoughts. At first they were thoughts of pure joy. Slowly they changed to worry. She felt like Aang wasn't telling her something. She worried that "someone else" was on his mind. He seemed very nervous. She hadn't seen him this way since right before he battled the Fire Lord. Finally they made it back to the palace. "It's really great to be back again, Kat. I had a great day," Aang said. Much to Katara's surprise Aang leaned in and gave her a kiss. He pulled back and placed his lips by her ear. "I love you. Good night," he whispered and walked away to his room down the hall. Katara went to bed that night and fell into the first peaceful sleep she had in six years. And those negative thoughts in her mind disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thanks so much for reading! Here is the first chapter. Just to let everyone know my story will have a little variety in it. The next chapter might be a song fic and there will be a few of those every now and then. There will also be a few POV chapters also.. Well thanks so much for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! Until next time, Peace out!


	3. Chapter 2

Yay! Here is chapter 2! It's a song fic with just Kataang! If you are getting tired of the romance half of this story sorry. The action half will come later don't worry. But for now, Chapter 2!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DESTINY'S REWARD**

**CH.2**

**CLOSER**

The next morning Katara woke up well rested and joyful. She decided to put on her robe and slippers and walk down to Aang's room. When she went to knock she saw that the door was slightly ajar. "Aang?" The room was empty and the bed was made. Katara thought it was strange that he would wake up without saying good morning to her. She got dressed and went down to the dining area to see if he was down there yet. The hall was empty also. "I wonder what time it is…" Katara said to herself. She walked to her brother's room and saw that he was asleep still. She walked over to his bed and shook him. "Sokka! Sokka, do you know where Aang might be?" she whispered loudly. Sokka simply grunted and shrugged. She knew he would be no help. She decided to walk to the stables. On entrance a furry little creature attacked her. "Momo!" Indeed it was the little lemur. He started chattering excitedly making Katara giggle. "I missed you too Momo!" She walked over to the sleeping bison and laid a hand on his nose startling him awake. "Shh… It's me, Appa," It took Appa a minute to recognize her but when he did he knocked her over and gave her a large lick. "Ick! Appa, stop! Stop!" Katara managed to say through giggles. When she finally got up she decided to put some fresh hay and moon peaches in the stalls. After half an hour she resumed her search for Aang.

She decided to walk through town and see if anyone saw him. She had a major doubt that anyone did since he normally woke up very early in the morning. So she gave up her search for a little while to help out prepare for the banquet. Gran Gran wanted her to assist the younger children make decorations. She was busy running around the whole day that she didn't catch Aang at all until the evening. He was walking down the road straight as a pin, hands behind his back, with a large grin on his face. She ran to catch up with him. "Aang! I've been looking everywhere for you!" He stopped in his tracks and turned to wait for her to catch up. "What's going o…." she was cut off when Aang planted his lips right on hers. She was surprised and a blush crept up her face. He turned and walked back into the palace. Katara just stood there like a dumb turducken, mouth gaping and in shock.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been so busy the next three days that she didn't see Aang at all. She grabbed a quick breakfast and ran out to help. Same with lunch and dinner. Hakoda seemed to walk around in the same stupor that Aang was. He was all smiley and giddy. Well… she didn't know if Aang was walking around like that since she hadn't seen him at all. And the thing was that Sokka and almost everyone else had seen Aang. It broke her heart. Here he was after 6 years. She couldn't stand him being so close and not with her. She went back to her restless sleeping. The night before the festival she crept to Aang's room. "Aang?" She knocked on the door. "Come in," came the response. He was sitting on his bed shirtless with his back to her. Although she saw him the first day, she had been too happy to notice his changes. For one thing he was much taller. He appeared to be almost six feet like Sokka. His baby fat was replace by muscles on him from training. His features had hardened a little although they kept their boyish charm. His voice was also an octave lower it seemed. He had grown up and she just realized it. "Is there anything I can do fo… hey Katara!" He stood up and gave her a hug. "Is something wrong?" he asked. He led her over to the bed and they sat down. She laid her head on his shoulder and he put his arms around her. "I just missed you that's all," she answered. "I missed you too," he replied. They sat like that for a while, every now and then speaking. Finally Aang stood up and pulled her up with him. "You should go and get some rest. We have a party to go to tomorrow," She simply nodded and turned to the door. She turned back around though and a thought came to her. "Hey, Aang? Do you think I can stay in here? It's chilly in my room," He gave a smirk and scooted over in the bed allowing her to climb in. He blew out the lights and settled into the bed. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist. It gave her butterflies to think about it but it felt like it was meant to be this way. Soon she could hear Aang's steady breathing.

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams**

**Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive**

**Cause every time we touch I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss I swear I can fly**

**Can't you hear my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last**

**Need you by my side**

**Cause every time we touch I feel the static**

**And every time we kiss I reach for the sky**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so?**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

The next day was the day of the festival. Every one was finishing up the work. Katara just had to put a few streamers up and she was done. "Let me help you with that," Came a voice behind her. It was Aang. He lifted her up by her legs so that she could put the streamer up. "Thanks, Aang. You want to go walk around and see the stalls? They look great," "Sure. Hold on though. I have to go get something from my room. I'll be down in a sec," he said. Katara decided to walk onAs she walked, she was rudely grabbed from behind and pulled into the alley. "Let me go!" she screamed. "Sh… It is Kenobi," Kenobi was warrior and general in her father's army. He was also one of the many men who proposed to her. "What do you want?" Katara asked menacingly. "I want you to marry me," he said. Katara decided he was out of his mind. "No way! I'll have you know I already have someone in mind! Now let me go! Or else you'll be sorry and have to answer to him!" Kenobi just laughed. "The whole village knows you are single. Whom could you possibly be with?" "Speak of the devil, here he comes! Aang!!" Sure enough Aang was walking by. He turned his head when he heard his named. By that point Kenobi had muffled Katara and hid behind the wall. Aang walked over to the source of the sound. "Katara?" He saw a movement at the far end of the alley. He suddenly saw a flash of silver on the ground and investigated. It was her mother's necklace.

He knew she was in trouble and dashed to the end of the alley. The chase was on. He came to the end of the alley and saw Katara being held by a large man with his hand over her mouth. "Let go of her!" Aang yelled. The man laughed. Aang decided he would have to do this the hard way and caused the ice beneath Kenobi to entrap him to the waist. He let go of Katara long enough for her to escape into Aang's arms. She had been crying hysterically from relief and fear. He wasn't going to let anyone get away with hurting Katara like that. He had heard of Kenobi from the people. They had said that he was a Fire Nation rebel spy in the Water Tribe. A traitor to his own people. Aang decided to incase the rest of him in the ice even though Kenobi pitifully pleaded that he had no idea that Katara was with Aang.

"Sshhh… It's ok. He's gone. Let's go back to the palace, alright?" Aang said.

**Your arms are my castle your heart is my sky**

**They wipe away tears that I cry**

**The good and the bad times**

**We've been through them all**

**You make me rise when I fall**

**Cause every time we touch I get this feeling **

**And every time we kiss I swear I can fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last **

**Need you by my side**

**Cause every time we touch I feel the static**

**And every time we kiss I reach for the sky**

**Can't you feel my heart beat so?**

**I can't let you go**

**Want you in my life**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting too long. I'll post the party chapter up. It's like my favorite. You'll know where Aang was too! Thanks for reading and Peace Out!


	4. Chapter 3

Ok. Here is the next chapter. It's continued from the last but it is the next. Enjoy! Btw: that song I used is called Every time we touch by Cascada. OMG! I know! Don't you just love that song Aangsfan?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DESTINY'S REWARD**

**CH. 3**

**PARTITO E PROPOSTA**

Aang held onto Katara for the longest time while she cried. She told him all about the incident and who Kenobi was while Aang soothed her and comforted her. Finally they decided to get ready for the party. Katara went to her room to get ready. When she did she found a box in a beautiful silk wrapping on her bed. _Love, Aang _was all it said. She delicately opened the box to find a beautiful blue kimono. It was mainly a light blue with intricate patterns of flowers in a darker blue and silver. The ribbon trimming the dress was a satiny midnight blue. It came with a long vest of the same dark blue with silvery patterns matching the dress and a silver sash. The matching slippers seemed to be made of the finest silk although they were as tough as her boots. At the bottom of the box was a smaller box. Inside there was a large sapphire necklace with matching earrings that complimented her eyes. The entire gift was gorgeous and she quickly changed into it. She quickly did her hair in a complicated bun with other hair ornaments and her makeup. When she walked downstairs she saw Aang and Sokka sitting in chairs talking. Aang had that big goofy grin on again ten fold. Sokka was almost matching his grin. When Katara reached the last step Aang heard and bolted up. She could see that his outfit matched hers perfectly. It was the same patter and colors. He wore the same shoes too. As her eyes traveled from his outfit to his face she could see that it was in pure shock. She chuckled to herself.

Sokka got up lazily, like he already knew his sister was gorgeous. "Thank you for the outfit. I love it. You don't look to bad yourself too, Avatar Aang," Katara said. Aang snapped out of it. "Shall we adjourn to the festival, Lady Katara?" Aang said bowing low and out stretching his hand. "Oh Avatar Aang how you do go on," Sokka said, making the trio burst into a fit of laughter. It reminded them so much of the time they were in Ba Sing Se and had tried to get into the Earth King's ball.

So the group walked together around town, stopping at stalls to play games, get snacks, and to look at knickknacks, clothes, and jewelry. They were just a happy group of young adults.

Aang and Sokka decided to play a game. Who ever finished first and got the largest prize had to serve the other and Katara the first 2 rounds of punch. The game was to knock the other off of their pillar. They could do it in any way but they couldn't jump off of the pillar. They were given an assortment of objects. "3, 2, 1, GO!" The man said. Soon Aang and Sokka were in fierce combat. Tossing things trying to get the other off. Aang being a bender had a better advantage. He blew the objects Sokka threw at him away. When Sokka was all out of stuff except for his poking pole Aang blew him off! The crowd was put into a fit of laughter. Aang jumped down, took a bow, and helped Sokka up. "Guess you're getting the punch!" Aang said. Sokka simply mumbled something about punch and walked off. "Your prize, sir," said the game man. It was a good-sized stuffed bear with the softest fur Aang had ever felt. "Wow! What is this stuff made of?" Aang asked. The man winked and said, "Family secret,"

He walked over to Katara who still hadn't stopped laughing. He had missed her laugh even more than he realized. He liked the sound of it. It was airy and reminded him of a breeze on a hot summer's day. He enjoyed how her eyes lit up her whole face. He especially loved how her nose crinkled. Above all, he just loved her laugh. Katara stopped laughing and looked up to see Aang smiling at her. "You're staring at me," Katara said with a smile on her face. "No I wasn't," "Yes you were. I saw you. You had that far away look in your eyes. What were you thinking about?" "Nothing," "Aang…" "Alright I was just thinking about how I missed you. Happy?" Katara simply grinned at him. "Hey, would you hold onto this for me? What's the Avatar to do with a teddy bear?" And Katara burst into another fit of laughter as Aang flashed her his signature grin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The couple continued to walk around for a little while more. Finally they decided to go to the banquet area to get some dinner and listen to the music. When they were finished eating they sat at the table and talked like any old pair of friends would after not seeing each other for 6 years. The music had died down a bit and couples started going on the dance floor. Aang stood up and reach out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" She nodded and took his hand. They stood holding on to each other slow dancing to the music like many of the couples. Sokka looked on at his best friend and little sister thinking the same thoughts Aang had been thinking even though it wasn't showing on Aang's face. _Tonight's the night…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around midnight the people started to make for their homes after a night of partying. Hakoda and Sokka stood at the exit of the banquet area saying goodbye to the guests as chief and prince. Aang and Katara had gone for a walk on the wall around the city in the moonlight. At every corner an ice pavilion stood. They stopped at the one that faced the sea. They stood in silence staring at the sea. It was perfect. The moon was full and all was quiet. _It's now or never…_ Aang thought. "I had a great night," Katara said, breaking his train of thought. "Me too," Aang said. As they stared at the moon Aang started.

"Hey, Katara?" "Hmm?" Aang took a deep breath. "What do you think about…us?" "What do you mean?" "I mean our relationship. Do you ever think we could be something… more?" Katara paused and thought on this. "Yes. I have imagined it many a time," "Do you want to be anything more?" Pause. "Because… I do…" Katara turned around and stared at him. "What do you mean?" she asked although she had an idea… and she hoped her idea was right. Aang took a breath and continued. "Katara. You're the most amazing woman I have ever met. You're smart, funny, talented, and a wonderful bender. And to say you're beautiful would be an understatement. You've always been there for me since you found me in that iceberg. With out you I wouldn't be here now, which I guess means all of this wouldn't be here now. You're the true savior of the world. You're the captor of my heart. Now I want to always be there for you no matter what…" he reached into his pocket and took something out. Katara gasped at what it was. "Katara of the Southern Water tribe, will you marry me?" Katara leaked slow happy tears. The betrothal necklace was beautiful. It's carvings were a merge of the air nomads and water tribe symbols. The border was decorated with a patter of diamonds and sapphires (white and blue. air and water). She couldn't believe it. It was like a dream come true. She lunged forward and gave Aang a passionate kiss. "Does that answer your question?" Aang simply smile wide and gave her another kiss. The happy couple laughed and kissed the rest of the night away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Squee! You like? When I typed his proposal I was listening to Disney's a Whole New World. So Coincidink. I thought of putting it in but then I thought it would be too much. But it is perfect for Aang's proposal. Listen to it if you can while reading it. BTW: The title means Party and Proposal. If someone can guess the language I'll try to post five chapters tomorrow. You want that. I have some REALLY KATAANGY chapters in store. If you don't guess than you have to wait for them. Well thanks for reading! Peace out!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey! I'm on the fifth chapter! Woo! Sorry, the language is not latin. After this chapter I have 3 more till SUPER KATAANG! So if you guess I'll post those 3 tomorrow. If not, only one! I like all the reviews! I'm not like most authors who want you to review. I just had to write this story or else I would explode. But please. It would be great if you told your friends about Destiny's Reward and had them review. How can I get better if no one tells me off? So far you guys have liked it though so all is good. I post more when I have a lot of reviews. Any way there will be POVs in this chapter. I hope you enjoy! (author's note in a note: If people were bombs in this shipper war I would have to say Amira Elizabeth is an atomic one. I was reading her "Ah, Romance" yesterday. I love it. She can draw and write! Good work. I just love it all AE!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DESTINY'S REWARD**

**CH. 4**

**THE WEDDING**

The next morning the whole South Pole was abuzz with the news of the Avatar's wedding. Invitations were sent out all over the world. The kings of every nation would be there. Old friends and allies received invitations. The whole city was busy getting ready for the wedding. It would take place in a month at the South Pole's Spirit Oasis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara's POV

I couldn't believe it. I was getting married! It was every girl's dream to get married one day. I remember when I was younger my friends and I would discuss our weddings. We all hoped to get married to rich and powerful men. We would all fall deeply and madly in love first and then get swept off our feet by that special someone. I laughed. A long time ago I would have never imagined that person to be the Avatar!

I stared out at the citizens below from my view on top of the palace. I just had to escape for a little while. It had been one week since Aang proposed to me. During that time preparations were being made. I had to go and have my dress sized out and fitted every day this week. I had to choose what kind of decorations I wanted and what kind of food should be there and etcetera. Aang had been doing similar things too so we hadn't seen each other. Aang had explained to me the night of the festival that the reason I hadn't seen him for the second day was because he had gone to ask my father permission to marry me. "I'm glad that Aang is the right man that you waited for, my little Katara. He certainly loves you very much," my dad said to me. He was certainly glad that I was waiting for Aang. He floated above the commotion in a dreamy state. He just couldn't believe that his little girl was growing up and getting married! And to the Avatar too!

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" came a voice behind me. Aang walked up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Nothing," I replied. "I just had to escape from insanity," I joked. He chuckled. "Ditto… So did you decide where you want to go yet?" he asked. "What do you mean?" I asked. "For our honeymoon silly! Or would you rather have me pick?" he replied. I sighed. "You pick. Any where to get away from here," Aang chuckled again. "Anything for you, Katara."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang's POV

I am so excited! In a month I am getting married to Katara, the woman I loved with all of my heart. She wanted me to decide where we are going for our honeymoon. I know the perfect place too. Lian Ban Bay. It is a beautiful small isle that is a spa resort. Here we can stay for a week to just relax. I'm sure she'll love it. "Life has been hectic this past week huh?" I said. "Well of course! You are the Avatar after all," Katara replied. She was right of course, as always.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

normal POV

The big day finally arrived. It seemed that the whole world had come for their wedding. Toph had been selected as the maid of honor and Sokka was the best man. The entire morning Aang and Katara had been getting ready. Katara's dress was white with silver, blue, and yellow patterns so light and delicate that you hardly recognized them although they shined brightly in the sun. Her dress coat over it was purely white with a yellow trim in a satin ribbon. She hadn't seen Aang at all that day. When her maids had finally left her some time alone, Toph walked in to talk to her. Toph wore a light green form-fitting kimono that had silver patterns all over it. Her sash was a dark green that matched the ribbon trim. "Nervous?" she asked. "Well… to be honest. Yes and no," Katara answered. Toph sat down next to her and put her head on Katara's shoulder. "I can't believe you and Twinkle Toes are getting married," she whispered. Katara nodded in agreement and fixed the top half of her hair into a bun, leave the rest to cascade down her back. Toph stood up and helped her arrange the beads and ornaments with Katara's guidance. "Well… this is it," Katara said. "Yah. This is it…"

The music played and everyone stood up as Katara and Toph walked in. Katara could see that Aang was wearing a matching outfit to her dress. Hakoda smiled lovingly at his daughter as she took her seat on the raised platform next to Aang that was in front of Hakoda. "You may be seated," Hakoda said. Katara looked out at the crowd and smiled. People from all over the world were together in peace to celebrate this day. She enjoyed the look on the faces of the people from the Fire Nation, especially Fire Lord Zuko's. He looked so dismal, not used to the cold. Much of the others from the Fire Nation looked the same. Iroh and Zuko's girlfriend, Jin, sat next to each other with tears in their eyes. As Katara looked out at the crowd she noticed that there were several of here friends who weren't there. She felt a small lump in here throat when she saw the new Kyoshi warriors. She remembered Suki, and her other friends. After the war, a large funeral was held on the island of Kyoshi for those brave warriors. She consoled her self by saying they died trying to protect themselves, and Ba Sing Se on a larger scale, from Azula and her dangerous friends. She felt Aang lay his hand on her's and turned to give him a weak smile. He nodded and smiled weakly also, reading her thoughts. She quickly swallowed her tears. Although they felt a great loss, today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and she promised herself to enjoy with every ounce of her body.

-----------------------------------------------

"Great Spirits, with the tying of this sash…" Aang and Katara held up their silver cups. "… we will unite not only two lives, but two spirits and two destinies. May you bless their lives with great happiness," Hakoda tied the sash and they drank the rich wine from the cups. "And without further ado, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," The crowd cheered as the wedding was over. After a hour of congratulations and blessings they all adjourned to the reception party.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alrighty I had to finish that chapter. It was getting long. I'll do the second part of the wedding in the next chap. It will be a song fic. Hope you like it! Peace out and thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 4 and a half

Hey! Here is the rest of Ch. 4! Just an FYI, I plan to split this story in to three different time periods. This one in the first. It will end with the birth of their first daughter. The next will be all about their children and family life. The last will be the action part. I haven't thought that far ahead yet but I do have ideas for their kids. It would be great if someone could make dolls of them and post them on Deviantart or ASN. I'm not begging. It would just be cool to have some visuals. Tell me if you want to in your replies! Well here you go! Thanks for reading!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DESTINY'S REWARD**

**CH. 4 PART TWO**

**THE WEDDING**

The entire night was full of fun and dancing. Aang and Katara opened wedding gifts and everyone had cake, wine, and other exotic foods. Sokka came up and talked to Katara alone when he got the chance. "Hey, sis," he said. "Oh. Hey, Sokka! Are you enjoying the party?" He shrugged. Katara turned to look at her brother. "Are you crying?" Indeed it seemed that the warrior had tears in his eyes. "I'm just really happy for you. My baby sister is all grown up and married! I just can't believe it," he replied wiping his eyes. Katara was shocked and touched by what he had said. "Hey, you wanna dance?" she asked.

**For all those times you stood by me**

**For all the truth that you made me see**

**For all the joy you brought to my life**

**For all the wrong that you made right**

**For every dream you made come true**

**For all the love I found in you**

**Ill be forever thankful baby**

**You're the one who held me up**

**Never let me fall**

**You're the one who saw me through, through it all**

Sokka stood back after the dance was done. "I'll miss you, sis. I hope you two don't have too much fun without me," he joked. "Don't worry, Sokka. We'll always come back and visit. Don't worry, we'll write to keep in touch," Sokka bowed and walked off somewhere. Katara turned when someone patted her on the shoulder. "Would you like to dance, my daughter?" Hakoda asked. "I'd love to," she replied.

**You were my strength when I was weak**

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

**You saw the best there was in me**

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

**You gave me faith coz you believed**

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

"I'm going to miss you, my little waterbender. I'm sure you will be just fine with Aang though. I suppose you were right all of those years ago. Aang certainly is everything and so much more than all of those men who proposed to you combined. I hope you two will have a long happy marriage," Hakoda said. He gave her a little kiss on the forehead. "Thanks, Daddy," He bowed and returned to attending his guest leaving Katara standing there alone. Katara turned when someone came up behind her. She smiled. "Would you like to dance, my dear?" Aang asked. "I thought you would never ask," Katara joked taking his hand.

**You gave me wings and made me fly**

**You touched my hand I could touch the sky**

**I lost my faith you gave it back to me**

**You said no star was out of reach**

**You stood by me and I stood tall**

**I had your love I had it all**

**I'm grateful for each day you gave me**

**Maybe I don't know that much**

**But I know this much is true**

**I was blessed because I was loved by you**

**You were my strength when I was weak**

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

**You saw the best there was in me**

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

**You gave me faith coz you believed**

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Aang asked after a while. Katara nodded against his chest in response. "I'm glad," was his simple response. Katara looked up to see his face. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

**You were always there for me**

**The tender wind that carried me**

**A light in the dark shining your love into my life**

**You've been my inspiration**

**Through the lies you were the truth**

**My world is a better place because of you**

**You were my strength when I was weak**

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

**You saw the best there was in me**

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

**You gave me faith coz you believed**

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

**You were my strength when I was weak**

**You were my voice when I couldn't speak**

**You were my eyes when I couldn't see**

**You saw the best there was in me**

**Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**

**You gave me faith coz you believed**

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara couldn't be happier. Today was the day that started the rest of their lives. They would always be together no matter what now. She knew that Aang was the only person who could give her what she truly wanted: freedom and sincere love. She knew in her heart all of those others couldn't have offered either. She knew she had made the right decision for if she married those other men, she would be stuck at the South Pole all of her life only to clean and cook for her new family. She wouldn't ever see any adventure. Aang completed her and now was the start of the rest of their lives.

**I'm everything I am**

**Because you loved me**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the city partied and celebrated that night, a dark figure in a canoe paddled away from the South Pole, never again to be seen in those regions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! I'm done with the chapter! I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE HEARD THAT SONG A MILLION TIMES IN MOVIES!! IT FITS I TELLS YA! IT FITS! clears throat Any way… please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! P.S. remember the end! It will be important! Yah, little cliffy!


	7. Chapter 5

Alright, here is the next chapter! Thanks so much for reading! We are coming to the end of this first section! Now I'm gonna switch focus on characters! Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DESTINY'S REWARD**

**CH. 5**

**BOILING TEMPERS**

The next morning Aang and Katara left to Lian Ban Bay for their honeymoon. Little did they know that during their week of relaxation an evil cult was rising in the forests of the Earth Kingdom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark figure in the canoe finally made it to his destination. He trekked through miles and miles of forest and mountain to get to the gathering site. He came to a large boulder in the middle of the desert and knocked.

"Who knocks?" came a gruff voice.

"One who wishes to protect the ancient ways and has gathered great treasure," he answered.

The door opened revealing a long dark tunnel. The man lifted his hood, revealing it to be Kenobi of the Southern Watertribe. He passed many dark rooms and catacombs until he came to the main room full of people. These people mainly consisted of the ex-Dai Li. There were also many rebellion groups and pirates from the Fire Nation. Very few people were actually from the Watertribes. He walked up front. In three thrones sat three girls. The girl on the right was dressed in black and looked very dismal. The girl on the left looked much the opposite. She was dressed in ragged pink clothing and seemed very cheery. The girl in the middle was in the highest throne. She had a clear porcelain face and cold unfeeling amber eyes.

"State your business," Azula commanded.

"I bring news to you, princess. News concerning the Avatar," Kenobi replied trembling.

A smile crept up Azula's face. "Continue," she replied.

So Kenobi told Azula all about Aang and Katara. About their wedding and about their plans. He had over heard someone say that they were planning to move to Ba Sing Se for several years. He told him about seeing all of the Kings and world leaders. When he talked about the Fire Lord, Mai looked up. Kenobi told them how the Fire Lord was their with his uncle and a girl. "His girlfriend no doubt," Kenobi said. Mai looked down and started sharpening her weapons fiercely, trying to contain her tears and blush.

"Hear that, Mai? Zuzu has a girlfriend! We have to do something about that, don't you think?" Azula replied coldly. Then she stood up and clapped her hands together loudly, silencing everyone in the room. "My brothers and sisters…" she began. "…the time has come! We are sick of living like this! Underground with little to eat and drink! But now, we have found a weakness in their precious Avatar!" At this cheers went up. "Are we just going to sit back and watch the rest of the world rejoice in the Avatar's happiness, while we wither away to nothing?" croud goes BOO! "I say, that in a few years time, the whole in that weakness will grow! And while we wait we will plan the revenge! It is time that the rightful leader is in charge! Dai Li, prepare yourselves! Prepare for a new war!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azula is very bad. Well, I know this chapter is short. I think I'll post another chapter today. Thanks for reading! I hope you remember this chapter! It's important in the final book!


	8. Chapter 6

Here is the next chapter! Thanks for reading! Note: Now Aang and Katara have been married for like half a year.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DESTINY'S REWARD**

**CH. 6**

**IN THE FIRENATION**

Katara sat up in her bed and stretched. The breeze came through and ruffled the gossamer curtains. Sunlight poured in illuminating the entire room. She smiled. _Another perfect day…_ she thought to herself. She turned to Aang's sleeping body. Last night Zuko hosted a large party in honor of his sweetheart Jin's birthday. _His face looks so peaceful like that. I hate to wake him up… and now I'm over it!_ "Aang! Aang, wake up!" she shook his shoulder. He mumbled something and rolled over. Katara sighed exasperatedly. She hopped out of the bed and walked around it thinking how she should wake her husband up. This normally wasn't a problem, seeing that Aang normally was the first to get up. "Come on, Aang! Time to get up!" she ripped the covers off of the bed. He simply airbended them out of her hands and fell back asleep. She crossed her arms in frustration and thought. She looked over at the wash bin and had an idea. With an evil smirk she bended the water in a long, snakelike stream. She made it as cold as she possibly could without freezing it and put her plan to work. She had the stream crawl up his leg, over his pants and on to his shirtless chest. After a few moments the Avatar leapt out of bed.

"COLD! COLD! COLD!" he shouted. By this point Katara had burst into a fit of laughter and lost her concentration on the water, causing it to soak Aang. He smirked and looked in her direction. After drying himself off he said, "Alright. Two can play at that game," and he sunk into the earth. Katara shriek playfully and ran around knowing he could pop up anywhere. "Gotcha!" he said grabbing her from behind.

"Aang! Put me down!" she shrieked between fits of laughter.

"Oh, I'll put you down!" he replied tossing her on the bed. He walked over and started to tickle her. Katara laughed uncontrollably. What she did next was so quick Aang couldn't catch it and he suddenly was underneath her.

Katara laughed a bit more. "Good morning," she said giving him a kiss.

After playing around the two decided to get ready for the day. They washed up, got dressed, and sat down in their private kitchen to have breakfast. Aang was reading the paper and drinking his tea when Zuko came barging in panting. "Sorry for barging in, but come with me!" Zuko said. Katara and Aang looked at each other and sprinted out to catch up with him. He was standing out on the platform, over looking his people who looked up at him with worried faces. Jin was standing next to him with a smile on her face. Katara and Aang stood on the other side of Zuko. He began.

"My people of the Fire Nation! I come to you with great news! The Fire Nation has found a queen!" the crowd cheered. Aang and Katara simply beamed at the new couple. "In 3 weeks the wedding will be held here at the Palace! Tell your friends and family! I invite all of you to the wedding! With that said and done, I bade you good day!"

----------------------

Katara and Jin decided to sit in the garden and talk a while. "Jin, I'm so happy for you!" Katara said giving Jin a hug.

"Thanks, Katara. I'm really excited! I think I'm going to explode! Were you this nervous?" Jin said.

Katara nodded. "A little. But it all goes away. Once you're up there with him, you'll feel like no one else exists. It's kind of hard to explain. But once you're up there you'll see. Everything will be o.k."

----------------------

As promised, in 3 weeks the wedding day finally arrived. A large majority of the Fire Nation was there. The Earth King and other major world rulers were there also. Katara was shocked to see her father and Sokka there and ran out to meet them with Aang.

"Hey, Katara and Aang! How goes it?" Sokka asked.

After about half an hour everyone took his or her seats. The wedding was about to begin.

----------------------

The ceremony was beautiful. The music, the outfits, and the ritual itself were amazing. Jin had taken Katara's advice. At first, when she got up there, she was nervous. When she focused on Zuko though, it was like no one else existed. She breezed through the wedding with ease. She wrapped herself in his amber eyes, she reminded herself of his touch, of his charm. This was whom she was meant to be with. Now she would be with him forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! I give you, Jinko! Yah I just had to do that. There isn't much these days. I like Maiko to though. I just had to give Mai a reason to stay with Azula though. And it worked! I like how that fluffy moment in the beginning between Aang and Katara came out. Any way I think you guys are going to like the next two chapters! I won't say much though. I'll see if I can post them today! Well Peace out and thanks for reading! Review!


	9. Chapter 7

Alright! Brace yourselves! That is all I have to say! Enjoy! R&R! (Note: Aang and Katara have been married 1 year and are now moving to Ba Sing Se) Wow! Third update today! I must be crazy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DESTINY'S REWARD**

**CH. 7**

**BIRTHDAY SURPRISES**

"This is the place," Katara said. After one year of seeing the world, Aang and Katara decided to move to Ba Sing Se. Here Aang will be able to be there when necessary for world meetings. They decided to stay here for only five years while Aang was still patching up the world issues. Of course, it would take years to finally establish complete peace. The war had lasted over 100 years, so it was to be expected.

"Wow. It's huge! It has to be the largest estate, aside from the Kuei's palace, in all of the world!" Katara said.

"I'm glad you like it," a voice came from the doorway. It was the Earth King Kuei (yes that is his name). "Only the best for the Avatar and his wife," he said, walking up to the couple.

"Well it certainly is wonderful, right Aang?" Katara said. Aang nodded in agreement. "I can't wait to get settled. We've been traveling for a while and it will be nice to just take a break from it all, you know?" Katara said to the king.

"Well, I better get back to the palace. I'll have some men come down to assist you. Good luck unpacking! Good day," the Earth King turned and left.

Aang had put a smirk on his face. Katara returned it with a questioning look. "Race you there," Aang whispered and he took off.

"Hey wait! That's not fair! You got a head start!" Katara raced after him, the happy couple racing to their new home.

------------------------------------

Katara sat up and stretched her arms. They had been in their new house for about a month. Today she was going to finish unpacking the last of their possessions. Aang wasn't in the room. _Probably off in the stables with Appa and Momo… _she thought. She got dressed and went to cook breakfast. While the things were cooking, Katara decided to go and get the mail and paper. She decided to read the paper and have her tea. Aang still wasn't back after half an hour. Then, just as she was starting to get worried, he walked in and sat down.

"Good morning," he beamed. Katara smiled and walked over to him.

"And where were you this morning?" she asked.

"The Earth King just wanted to talk to me really quick. About the party tomorrow night," Aang answered. Tomorrow was his 20th birthday party and everyone was gathering here at the Earth Kingdom capital for the party.

Katara chuckled. "How can anyone forget? Well, let's have some breakfast," Aang agreed.

During breakfast Aang noticed Katara wolfing down food, almost as fast Sokka! "Sweetie, slow down! I don't want you to choke!"

"Sorry. I just have a lot to do today. I have to finish unpacking then go down to the palace to finish up the decorations. Not to mention later on today we are going to have lunch with Toph. We haven't seen her at all this month. Just a lot of stuff to do today!"

And with that Katara jumped up, gave Aang a kiss on the forehead, grabbed her bags, and ran out of the house.

--------------------------------------

"Here's the place. Do I look alright?" Katara said. They were standing outside of Toph Beifong's estate on the other side in the Upper Ring.

"Perfect. Now come on. You don't want to keep Toph waiting do you?" Aang replied. The two walked down the long pathway that led to the Blind Bandit's home.

"Toph! It's so good to see you!" Katara said after Toph answered the door.

"Good to see you too, Sugar Queen. Now will you please stop strangling me?" Toph replied.

Katara laughed. "Sorry," she said, releasing her death grip.

"Hey, Toph," Aang said giving her a less fierce hug.

"Well let's go inside. I'll show you around."

After showing Aang and Katara around the three had some lunch. "So, you're coming to the party tomorrow, right?" Aang asked.

"Wouldn't miss it. I'll come by your place around nine so we can go there together. It's been a long time since we've had any fun here in Ba Sing Se," Toph answered.

Aang and Katara stayed at Toph's house until that night. "We better get going. Tomorrow's going to be one heck of a day. We'll see you tomorrow, Toph. Good night!" Aang said as they left. The whole city slept that night with thoughts of the festival tomorrow on their minds.

-------------------------------------

That morning when Aang and Katara woke up the city was a buzz with excitement. "Happy Birthday, dear," Katara said giving Aang a kiss. "Well let's get a move on, Birthday Boy. We don't want to be late for the festival."

After breakfast, Toph was there right on time. "I see that Kuei put you in an enormous house too," Toph joked. "Well come on! Let's go to the festival!"

The trio walked around the festival for the entire morning. At around 2 a familiar figure stood out in the crowd. "So you guys started partying without me huh?"

"Sokka!" Katara said running forward. "What are you doing here?"

"I wasn't going to miss my best friend and brother in law's birthday! Happy Birthday by the way, Aang!" Sokka replied. "Hey, looky here! Long time no see, Toph! How've you been?"

"The usual. Teaching dunderheaded earthbenders and running around for his Majesty. Nothing unusual."

Just then, a sound came from the bundle on Sokka's back. "What was that?" Katara asked. Sokka took off the sac revealing it to be a baby girl with snow-white hair. Katara gasped. "Sokka, you didn't tell us you were a dad!"

"I was going to get to that." He replied.

"White hair… but that's not possible! Yue can't be her mother, can she?" Aang said.

Sokka nodded. "One night I woke up. I didn't know why, but I felt like I should go downstairs to my front door. When I opened the door… it was Yue. She was holding something and handed to me. Right after she vanished. When I undid the blankets, this little one was there. She was wearing an amulet. It had 月 孥 engraved on it. Moon child."

Katara held her niece. "She has your nose, Sokka. What's her name?"

"Te zhi."

"She certainly is something special. Unique."

-------------------------------------------

That evening Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sokka went to their homes to change into some formal clothing for the dinner. Aang and Katara decided Sokka would stay with them. He gaped as they walked up to the house. The other two walked on as if nothing was out of the usual. "You coming, Sokka?" Katara asked when she saw Sokka gaping at the statues in front. He nodded, mouth gaping still staring. Katara and Aang were sitting downstairs playing with Tia (**A/N: **I call her Tia. Got a problem with that?). _They would make such great parents…_ Sokka thought to himself as he came downstairs. "We ready?" Toph asked from the doorway, startling the others. "Yup. Let's go!" Aang answered heading for the door. Katara followed with Tia in her arms with Sokka behind her.

"Woooooowwwwwwww…" The four stood gaping at how amazing the banquet hall looked. King Kuei walked up to them.

"What a privilege! To have the four brave Warriors here for the party! Please enjoy!" and with that the King walked off.

-------------------------------------------

The party was a blast. There was dancing and music and food. The spirits in the room were higher than ever. Katara and Aang were the center of attention. They had mainly been talking to Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Jin. The new couple said that everything had been going just fine during the few months after the wedding. They were talking about everything that had been going on in the Fire Nation when the subject of the rebels came up. "We've had news, Aang. News that my sister is in the forests of the Earth Kingdom getting together a cult. The rebellion has already plundered several towns," Aang was shocked and speechless. "I just thought that you should know," Zuko said.

It was smooth sailing for the next few hours. But around 11 things went wrong. Katara groaned in pain. "What's wrong? Are you o.k.?" Aang asked. His voice was full of concern.

"I'm fine. Just a head ache," she answered.

"Maybe you should sit down a while. Have a sip a water," Jin said to her friend. Katara nodded and allowed Aang to escort her to their table.

"Could you keep an eye on her, Toph? She doesn't look to well," Aang said.

"Seriously, I'm fine. Just a head ache."

"You're lying…" Toph said. Katara shot her a look.

"Well… call me if you need me, alright?" Aang said. He hesitantly walked a way.

In about half an hour Aang saw Toph run up to him panting. She had a look of worry on her face. "Oh no… WHAT HAPPENED!?" Aang said.

"Katara… fainted!" Toph replied. Aang sprinted after her followed by the Jin and Zuko. Kuei had gone up on the stage to keep everyone calm. "We have to get her to a bed and a doctor now!" Toph said. Aang agreed. Zuko and Aang helped Katara to a room while Jin and Toph went to find a doctor.

The doctor finally came. Aang and Sokka were pacing outside the door and Toph was holding Tia. "Please stop pacing! You're going to give ME a head ache!" She lifted her feet off the floor so she could 'see' them any more. The doctor came out in about half an hour. He smiled, bowed, and walked away.

Aang went in and closed the door behind him. Katara jumped up, ran over, and gave him a kiss. "What was that for?" he asked. "Close your eyes," Katara said. She stood with her back to him and took his hands. She placed them on her abdomen. It took him a moment to realize but when he did, a large smile grew on his face. "Happy Birthday, Sweetie," she gave him another kiss. "I'm pregnant."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SQUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111one You like?!?!?! Hope you do! Know I do! Well thanks soooo much for reading! You BETTER REPLY for this chapter. Peace out!


	10. Chapter 8

YAY! Last chapter in this first book! It's also technically the tenth! Well I have to say the reviews have made my day! This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys who have read this! Look out for the sequel! It's called "an Avatar's Blessing". Just look for the Goddess penname. I might put a short story in between the two books. I thought of it last night while I was in bed. It will be called "Forgotten". Read it when you get the chance. It's not up yet but I'll post it soon after this! Well Enjoy! R&R!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DESTINY'S REWARD**

**CH. 8**

**AN AVATAR'S BLESSING**

In the weeks that followed Aang walked around all smiley again. Sokka and Toph knew the big news and walked around in a similar way. The four decided to keep it a secret as long as possible. Aang loved surprises. Sokka had decided to stay in Ba Sing Se until the baby was born. Katara and Aang had a separate guesthouse on their property, which was perfect for Sokka and Tia. Although they tried to keep it a secret, the news got around in a few months time.

One day, Katara and Aang decided to go shopping for the new baby. Katara kept seeing things out of the corner of her eyes and always investigated. Eventually boxes and bags covered Aang. "Awww, Aang! Look at these little shoes!" or "Aang! That would be perfect for the nursery!" would come out of Katara's mouth every 5 minutes!

"Katara, can we put these things back at the house? It's getting a little heavy!" Aang said under his pile. Katara turned and realized all of the things they had been getting and burst out laughing! "Sorry, Sweetie. Let me help you with some things."

Basically that was all the group did for the longest period of time. Eventually they decided to actually start setting up the nursery. Sokka and Aang came back one day with arms full of paint and paint supplies. "Let's get to work!"

When they were finished with the room it was a light yellow shade. The cradle in the room was a light blue with polka dots on the skirt. A gossamer canopy hung over it to keep the bugs away. The changing station matched the cradle and a white rocking chair stood in the corner. Many soft toys and other things like diapers, towels, and blankets were around the room in their own bins. The carpet was soft and plush, also a light blue color. The ceiling had a special device, created by Teo and his father, that would change from sun to moon when you flipped the switch (**A/N:** You might have seen from the movie Spirited Away but a little different). "Perfect," Katara said.

-------------------------------------------

In the months that followed, the baby's due date was getting closer and closer. At first, Katara was very moody, mainly towards Sokka. She would eventually calm down, but she made sure that there was calming incense burning everywhere. As a bender, she could hurt some one if provoked, mainly provoked by Sokka.

Although he had a long break, Aang was forced to go back to help straighten out the worlds problems. He went to meetings almost every day. Sometimes they were short and he came home before lunch. Sometimes they were long and he came back in the evening exhausted. The meetings no matter how short or how long were always dreadfully boring. Not much progress was ever made. The ambassadors and generals would sometimes disagree on things, which put everything behind schedule. During one particular meeting two ambassadors from the Earth Kingdom got into a bending fight. It took all of Aang's strength to calm it down. He came home ready to pass out. Not just from the fight, but also the subject that started it. The rebels had struck again. They were mainly staying on the coast, but the Earth King feared that they might get closer and closer, eventually with range of Ba Sing Se. The rebellion was gathering more and more allies, bribing the people with money, goods, or the promise of power.

"Aang, why don't you let me do the dishes tonight. You seem exhausted," Sokka offered after dinner.

"It's alright. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You should go and get some rest. You've had a long day," Katara said walking in. She grabbed Aang by the shoulders and pushed him out of the kitchen. "Go on. I'll be up in a minute," Aang sighed and gave in.

After helping Sokka with the dishes she went upstairs. "Hey. You've been a little gloomy lately. You want to talk about it?" Katara said sitting down on the bed next to Aang. He was laying face down with his shirt and shoes already off. He sighed.

"It's these meetings. Those annoying rebellions have been terrorizing the coast. Kuei is worried they will come inland here to Ba Sing Se. Azula is behind this I just know it. The meeting are keeping me away from home where I'm needed," he replied.

Katara changed into her nightgown and climbed back in the bed, snuggling up to Aang. "It's all right. We're fine here at home. Besides, most of these meetings are quickly over and you're back here in no time. Don't worry about us."

"I can't help but worry about you. The baby can come any day now and I'm needed here the most. It's just…. A lot on my conscience."

-------------------------------------------

"I say we do something about it! We should go down to the coast right now and put an end to those rebels!"

"I say we calmly speak with them and try to find a consensus. No need to start fighting yet! It has barely been ten years sense Ozai was killed and already you want to start another war!"

A general and an ambassador were fighting over the subject of the rebels again. They had just been reported to destroy another Earth Kingdom town. At the moment they were discussing what to do about it. Aang wasn't really listening though. He was just day dreaming like he normally did, although he would shift his focus between to two arguers to make it appear like he was listening. "What do you say, sir?" Aang was broken from his train of thoughts. All eyes were on him. He stood.

"I agree with general How. I've dealt with Azula before. She needs to be put to an end in order to stop this rebellion. She is the mastermind behind this entire cult. She is seeking revenge to her father's death and power," Aang sat down and let his words sink in.

After a pause General Sung spoke up. "So we should make plans to leave. We must gather up our soldiers and leave in a week. The sooner the better. No more will we sit by and argue while those poor towns and villages are destroyed by that monster!"

"I agree with General Sung. All in favor, say 'I'," The Earth King said. All of the council, even those who were reluctant, agreed. Aang was the only one left who was undecided. "Aang? What about you?" Kuei asked. He knew that they were expecting a baby and wanted to know if it was all right with Aang.

"What. Like he is going to say 'no'!" General Shi stated. Kuei shot him a glare.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it."

With that, Aang stood up and left, leaving behind a room full of murmuring generals.

-------------------------------------------

When he got back home, he saw Katara, Sokka, and Toph out in the garden. Tia was toddling around investigating her surroundings. Aang gave a weak smile and walked into the house. Katara got up and followed him. "Hey, is everything ok?" she asked.

"It's the rebellions. They want to send me away to help with the rebellions," he replied.

"What did you say?"

"I told them that I would think about it." Aang gave Katara a peck on the cheek and left.

-------------------------------------------

It was in the evening when it happened. Aang was reading some scrolls and the others were outside. All of the sudden he heard Katara scream. "AAAAAANGGGGG!!!!!!"

He dashed out of the house. "What's the matter?" He looked at her face and found the answer. "Oh no… Toph! Go find the doctor! Sokka, help me get Katara inside!"

In five minutes the doctor and nurse were there. "Why don't we wait outside? We shouldn't get in their way," Aang suggested. So Toph, Aang, and Sokka waited outside. Within minutes Aang and Sokka took up pacing. "Oh no! The pacing!" Toph quickly pulled her feet off the floor. They waited in silence, almost as if by breaking the silence they would mess everything up. They anxiously strained to hear if there were any problems. Finally, after an hour, they heard the infant's cry. Sokka and Toph rushed in immediately. Aang stood outside too happy for words, too happy to move. The nurse came out, shooing the other's out too.

"Would you like to see your new daughter, sir?" Aang followed her into the room. He saw Katara sitting in the bed with tears in her eyes. She was staring down at the tiny bundle in her arms. He walked over and gave her a kiss. He looked down to see the small baby looking up at him. "She has your eyes," Katara whispered. "What should we name her?"

Aang thought. "Niao Hua. My flower," Aang replied. He took the baby as Katara fell asleep. He sat on the bed and looked at the sleeping child. She had dark curly hair and a little nose like her mother's. Her pale complexion and her eyes were that of her father's. The other's walked in finally to see the baby. Aang hoisted Tia up on the bed with him. "This is your little cousin, Tia."

Tia gently touched the baby's fingers. When she touched her cheeks the baby's eyes flew open. "Nee-ya…" Tia sounded out. The adults gasped. How could she already know her cousin's name? "Nia…" Tia repeated. Nia cooed. Tia leaned forward and gave her cousin a little kiss on the cheek (**A/N: **AWWWWWW!). From that moment on there was a special bond between the two. They would always be the best of friends no matter what. Sokka took his new niece into his arms. "Welcome to the family, Nia."

Aang thought this had to be the happiest day of his life. He knew what his answer would be to the Earth King tomorrow. He knew the replies it would get, but he didn't care. This new life would change his forever. It was truly an Avatar's Blessing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYAYAYAYAYAYAY! I'M DONE WITH THIS SECTION!! Nia will be a cutie! I really hope you enjoyed this first part of the story! I have to say this is the longest chapter in this book. I'm really excited about starting the next book! Well, I hope you look up my stories every now and then to check and see if there is anything new! Well without further ado, I finish DESTINY'S REWARD! Thanks Aangsfan and kataangfan22 for always reading and replying! I hope everyone else enjoyed the story! Peace out!


End file.
